1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical imaging system, that can, for example, be mounted to a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Optical imaging systems can be mounted externally to an aircraft for detection and targeting, and can include a structure, such as an optical bed, with associated gimbal drive assemblies. Lasers of the desired wavelength can be used as the coherent light source.
These imaging systems can be located within a pod which is attached to the fuselage or wings of the aircraft. The optical components of the system can be mounted within an optical bed of the pod, the optical bed holding the optical components in optical alignment, and preventing contamination of the optical components by dust, humidity, or other environmental conditions.
An example of a forward looking infrared (FLIR) system contained within a pod is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,955 (Messina). In this system, all the optical components and the gimbals used to point the imaging system are contained within optical beds contained within a pod. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,848 (Clendenin), an optical target tracking and designating system has its optical components and a gyrostabilizer located within an optical bed, the optical bed being contained within a housing attached to the mast on a helicopter.
To maintain these imaging systems, the pod is removed from the aircraft, and the structure within the pod which contains the optical components is opened. The optical components are tested and replaced if necessary, and the structure and the pod are reassembled and reattached to the aircraft. These repairs can take a significant amount of time, adding to crew workload and decreasing mission readiness. For example, current pod-mounted optical imaging systems can have a mean-time-to-repair in excess of 2 hours.
Some current imaging systems locate most or all of the optical components within the optical bed, and mount the optical bed on a two axis gimbal, so the entire optical bed is movable. An example of an imaging system for a tracked vehicle which includes both a laser transmitter and a laser receiver mounted to a gimballed support is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,309 (Livingston). U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,125 B1 (Levy), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,771 (Cooper), are examples of imaging systems which are contained within a spherical housing which rotates on a gimbal base.